newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Man Jenkins
Please feel free to make this page better, I just wanted to get it going so others can build upon it. Old Man Jenkins (stylized as O.M.G.!) is a Professional wrestler currently competing in WWE. Origins Created in 2K18 by Johnny, with help from Slip, Adam and Dino, Old Man Jenkins joins an illustrious lineage of other nL greats such as BEPIS, Jesus Dondelinger, "Stick E. Sundae" Carl Mills and so forth. However, this character differs as Johnny said he wanted this one to have more depth to his character, as opposed to just looking disfigured and weird. That being said, this one is still pretty messed up. Stats Hometown: The Garden of Eden Height: 6ft Weight: 241lbs Finishers: Wheel Of Fortune (Triple Rolling Butterfly Suplex), Old Boy (Wadeslam + Senton Combination) Signature Moves: Release German Suplex, Overhead Belly to Belly, Cold Stones (Stunner on middle rope) Background and Information Hailing from The Garden of Eden, Old Man Jenkins is a Heavyweight Strong Style Wrestler. He is a veteran (i.e VERY OLD) of wrestling having competed around the world in Death-matches and Backyard Wrestling. He has scarring on his face and broken vessels in his eye due to the years of daily violence he suffered from his ex-wife, but he did cheat on her constantly so don't feel too sorry for him. Eventually she left him due to his obsession with stripes. He is believed to have gone through a severe midlife crisis, as evidenced by his hair style. He is reportedly a war veteran however the nature of his service is unclear. He boxed in the Navy, but may have served in the Army. He is sponsored by Ribera Steakhouse, wears a Jacket with Ribera's logo during his entrance and was even branded on his right inner thigh by them. Jenkins' style of wrestling is built around his refusal to bump, and his moves are ones that don't require him to land on his back. Unfortunately, age and senility have set in. He seems confused when he wins and is known to greet people by asking them "Where am I? Who are you? Where is the bathroom? Are you Cold Stones? My wife left me." WWE Career Road to Glory Mode On 14th October 2017, Old Man Jenkins debuted on WWE Main Event and began his qualification for TLC. After a series of Ladder matches, Jenkins successfully qualified for TLC. Before TLC, Old Man Jenkins competed on 205 Live (even though he's a heavyweight) in a series of Backstage Brawls during which he used shady tactics to win. After one such match he presented an episode of Cribs! The episode ended abruptly when Jenkins was going to show something he could do on top of his car but unfortunately it wasn't his car (IRL Johnny's opponent De-synced and Johnny was able to mess around in the backstage area until the game broke due to an error. In the error report he cited the reason as "It wasnt my car"). After completing a series of challenges at TLC, Jenkins defeated The Miz in the main event. 'Match List:' Career Mode Coming soon... maybe... we'll see (Hopefully, but probably not) CREATION: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAwoe-bgHY0&t=2183s WRESTLING: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIz_Y-kGP00